Summer Just Got Worse
by Sapphire Dragon18
Summary: As a surprise to nobody but Harry, Draco will be spending the summer at the Dursleys. And as you all know, they don't exactly get along... NO SLASH. T because PD3's paranoid.


_**Hi, I'm Sapphire Dragon18, but you can just call me Sapphire. **_

**__****And I'm Posideon'sdaughter3, but you can just call me PD3. I'm here writing a story with Sapphire!**

******_We're best buddies, so we decided to write a fic together. So PD3, who's gonna do the disclaimer?_**

**I am! We don't own Harry Potter, we own nothing.**

******_Well that settles that! Enjoy the story!_**

* * *

It was the summer after second year, the sun was high in the sky, making the air down on the ground a whooping ninety six degrees. Some people would enjoy the warm weather, but for young Harry Potter, it only made things worse. The twelve year old male had just finished weeding the front garden, and was on his way inside.

"I almost wish I was back in the chamber of secrets." he mumbled to himself. "Almost."

He walked into the kitchen where Aunt Petunia stood, sipping a cup of tea.

"Finally. Hurry up and start lunch!" She told him.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." He sighed. He grabbed a knife and began to cut up chicken.

"Don't sigh like an ungrateful brat after what we've given you." She told him. Harry said nothing until an audible crack sounded outside. Aunt Petunia jumped on surprise but quickly recovered from the shock. "Go see what it was!" She snapped, pointing at the door.

Harry opened the door to see Albus Dumbledore standing on the doorstep. However, he failed to notice a certain blonde boy standing beside him.

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed.

Knowing Harry went to a magical school, the word "Professor" made Petunia leave the kitchen and look to see who stood at her doorstep.

"I suppose we'll just come in then." Dumbledore said to Petunia, knowing it wasn't Harry's decision whether or not he was to enter the house.

"We, Professor?" Harry asked. His expression of questioning immediately turned to a glare as he caught sight of Draco Malfoy, his enemy in school.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" he growled through clenched teeth.

"it's not like I want to spend the summer with you, Potter." Malfoy growled.

"I have to spend my summer with him?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, Harry. I realize the two of you don't get along, but this is the safest place for Draco right now." Dumbledore told him.

"What do you have to say about this?" Harry asked Aunt Petunia.

"We discussed this, and Draco will be staying with us until the end of the summer." She told him.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Harry and Draco both exclaimed at the same time. They then turned to glare at each other.

"No." Aunt Petunia told the boys.

"If that's all, I'll just be leaving now." Dumbledore said. "Goodbye." and the large crack was heard, and Dumbledore was gone.

"Finally." Petunia glared at the two. "What are you still doing here? Get back to the kitchen you freaks!"

"Freaks?" Malfoy exclaimed, outraged as Harry pulled him away.

"Just shut your bloody trap before you get me in trouble." Harry told him.

"Being stuck with you is bad enough." Harry had an even better reason to cross the days of his "calendar" until school starts now.

Harry lead Draco into the kitchen and handed him some bread. "Grab two pieces of bread and stick them in the toaster. The toaster, is a black box with two slots on the top. Don't stick your fingers in, just push the button on the side down, and grab them when they pop out."

"I'm not stupid Potter!" Draco snapped as he walk towards the television.

"How are you supposed to stick bread in this?" He asked angrily, trying to force bread into on of the tiny slots on the television.

"You're not." Harry said, putting the chicken in the oven before going on to chopping up vegetables.

"Hey what does this do?" Draco asked, pushing the button on the toaster and sticking his finger in it. He yelled and pulled his burnt finger out.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO STICK YOUR FINGERS IN!" Harry grabbed a tomato, sliced it in half and shoved the half on Draco's finger. Draco stared at the tomato with an eyebrow raised.

"Um..." Draco said. "I don't think I should do stuff in the kitchen anymore."

"No, you should not." Harry agreed. He had Draco pull up a chair and sit on the other side of the sink. "Watch today, and you can help me later."

Draco scoffed. "Doesn't your aunt cook?"

"No. And honestly I'd rather cook myself than have her cook for me."

"Her cooking sucks?"

"That, and I think she'd poison me."

Draco laughed at him. "Then let's have her cook tonight!"

"Shut up." Harry said, throwing a sponge at him. Unfortunately, Draco was a seeker as well, so he caught it and hurled it back. Harry put the cutting board in front of him and the sponge plopped back into the sink.

"I hate you." Harry said to Malfoy.

"I hate you too!" He said with false enthusiasm.

Harry finished the chicken within half an hour and put it on the table, along with toast, which Malfoy failed to make.

"It's noon, why did you make toast?" Malfoy asked.

Harry shrugged. "It's something! I honestly don't care what they eat. I'm taking one of these legs, and going upstairs before my pig of a cousin comes back with his stupid friends." Harry ripped a leg off the chicken. "I recommend you take the other one. That might be the only food you get until tomorrow." Harry grabbed some sliced ham from the fridge. "Just in case." they ran upstairs and put the food away before running back down.

"What do we tell your aunt?" Malfoy asked.

"Dudley ate them." Harry said.

The door opened and Dudley, Malcolm, Piers, Dennis, and Gordon came into the kitchen.

"Brought the whole gang today eh?" Harry said.

"Well I told them you were back, and they wanted to see you." Dudley said as the gang cracked their knuckles.

"You should probably come back when I'm not mad because I have to spend the summer with him." Harry pointed to Draco with his thumb. "And we're both on the football team at school, so..."

"We're on the-"

"SHUT IT DRACO!"

"As if that matters." Dudley said.

"Malfoy," Harry said.

"Yeah Potter?"

"Run."

Harry and Draco ran halfway down the street before Dudley and his idiot posse were tired. Just as a safety precaution, they ran all the way to the end of the street. They were breathing a little heavy, but they would live.

"Thank god we we're on the quidditch team!" Malfoy said. "Even if its embarrassing to run from muggles, one of them sitting on me would crush my organs!"

"Exactly. The big one was my cousin Dudley."

"YOU'RE RELATED TO THAT?" Draco exclaimed.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"How exactly aren't you a whale?" Draco asked.

"Well they haven't fed me much in the past eleven years. And my living conditions wouldn't have been able to hold me."

"True. Your room is too small to hold a whale."

"Yeah," Harry muttered. "My room..." Harry looked to see if Dudley was closing in on him. He wasn't, so Harry started walking back to the house. Draco followed beside him.

"So what do you do here all summer? Clearly you don't have a family who spoils you, far from it actually." Draco asked.

"Well, when I'm not doing the thousands of chores they give me, I usually try to find as many ways to mess with Dudley as possible." Harry laughed. "Until last year, I could just start muttering stupid words and he'd go running to his mummy."

Malfoy laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie?" Harry sighed. "If only I could do the summer homework."

"Why can't you?"

"My aunt and uncle locked it in the cupboard under the stairs."

"Ha! Snape is totally gonna kill you!" Malfoy changed his voice to sound like Snape. "Mr. Potter, detention for three weeks and minus twenty points from Gryffindor for being such a lazy scoundrel."

Then Draco saw it; an ice cream truck, playing its typical tune. The driver stood giving a little boy in a crowd of kids of all ages ice cream. Draco saw the scoop of green, mint flavored ice cream on the waffle cone. Draco's eyes widened.

"FOOD!" he shouted. He sprinted full speed toward the truck and swiped the frozen deliciousness from the man before swinging around a pole to turn, and bolting back to where Harry stood. Harry began to run as the driver drove after Draco.

"GET BACK HERE!" He yelled. Draco ran with Harry past Dudley and his gang, and farther down the opposite side of the street.

"What do we do?" Draco asked, still running.

"RUN!"

And that's what they did, until they passed Vernon's car. Now, the seven boys were on the sidewalk, having tired themselves out. Harry was coincidentally farther away from Dudley and his gang than Malfoy was.

"Boy! Shouldn't you be back at the house?" He shouted. Harry just remained silent. "Oh, you must be a new friend of Dudley's!" He said in a kinder voice to Draco.

"Are you joking Dad? He's Potter's weird friend!"

"I'm not weird!" Malfoy shouted.

"And we're not friends!" Draco and Harry exclaimed.

"Get in the car!" Vernon shouted at the two.

"What's a car?" Draco asked Harry quietly. Harry pointed to the machine in front of them and the two of them got in with Dudley, who chose to go with them instead of walking.

"So you're the new freak eh blondie?" Vernon asked Malfoy. "There are a few things you need to know about staying with us. None of that weird stuff your kind do."

"You mean magic?" Draco asked. Vernon's eye twitched.

"And don't say the M word." He growled.

"What's wrong with saying magic?" Draco asked.

"MALFOY SHUT UP AND STOP SAYING MAGIC!" Harry yelled, gripping the collar of Draco's shirt.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SAYING THAT WORD BOY?"

Harry sighed. "Sorry, Uncle Vernon."

Malfoy's eyes widened when he heard the word "Uncle."

"Have you at least done your chores boy?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Yes."

They pulled up in the driveway and Vernon glared at the two wizards.

"Get upstairs. And stay there."

Harry pulled Draco up to their room, and closed the door. Knowing the Dursleys, they wouldn't care enough to bother them until tomarrow to cook breakfast. Harry pulled out the chicken and ham and handed a leg to Draco. "What did I tell you?"

"You've got it rough Potter." Draco sat in a chair next to the desk. He took the leg from Harry as Harry gave Hedwig some ham.

"So what happened to your parents?" Harry asked.

"None of your business Potter." Malfoy snapped.

"You know what happened to my parents!"

"Everyone knows what happened to your parents!"

"You're in my room at my relatives' house!"

"And why is my business, and none of yours!"

"Then you get the floor."

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"No!"

"Hey, I just got this room last year, I'm gonna sleep on the bed!"

"What? Where did you sleep before that?"

"Why are you here instead of with your parents?"

"None of your business!"

"So is where I slept before in this bed to you!"

"It's totally different!"

"I'll tell you when you tell me!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"QUIET!" Petunia yelled from downstairs, hitting the broom against the ceiling like an old woman in an apartment.

"Here." Harry threw a pillow and a blanket at Malfoy and laughed. "I wish we could use magic during the summer."

"So do I." Malfoy agreed.

Harry and Malfoy didn't talk much for the next few hours. Harry began to pet Hedwig, who just looked at Draco.

"What?" Draco asked the bird. Hedwig turned away from him as if he'd done something to her. "Your bird doesn't like me Potter."

"Neither do I."

"You've got a point there."

Harry got up and opened the window before letting Hedwig out. She sent one last look at Draco before flying away.

"A bird just glared at me..."

"Her name's Hedwig."

"Your name's Harry, and I call you Potter. My name's Draco, and you call me Malfoy. Why should I call your bird Hedwig?"

"Because she probably hates you as much as I do."

"You're stubborn as a mule Potter. I'm going to bed."

Harry started snoring.

"Rude."

* * *

Hours later, Harry woke up from a nightmare to Draco shaking him. He was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Does this happen often?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. "I'm not gonna get much sleep this summer."

"Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville seem to manage." Harry pointed out.

"Well I'm not one of you dumb Gryffindors."

"Oi!" Harry exclaimed as he smacked Draco with his pillow.

"Hey!"

"I'm going back to sleep." Harry said as he pulled the covers over him. Draco rolled his eyes and followed suit.

* * *

Harry woke up once more to the feeling of being smacked in the head.

"That's for earlier."

"Wanna go do it to Dudley?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

And with that, the two wizards went to pummel Dudley with their pillows.


End file.
